Into the Shadows
by Maeda Ai
Summary: [[Ichigo & Rukia]] .:: LEMON ::. TOTALIZADO. Rukia, con sus hermosos ojos fijos en aquella silueta semi–humana oculta entre las sombras, solo quería comprender, pero más que nada, conocer a aquel que le hacía el amor noche tras noche. . . en sus sueños.
1. Chapter 1

**INTO THE SHADOWS.**

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Por: **Maeda Ai.**

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

 _.:: Capítulo 1 ::._

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

 **.**

 *** ¡ No me jodas, viejo !. ***

La queja del joven pelinaranja surgió entre dientes.

Ichigo hacía un gran esfuerzo por no perder el control y terminar peleando con su padre.

 _""Me patearía el trasero !.""_

Pensaba. Pero su progenitor no pretendía dejar inconcluso el problema.

Zangetsu, el rey de las tinieblas, pensaba que ya era momento de cederle el trono a su único hijo: Ichigo, pero para esto, el muchacho debía contraer nupcias.

 _""No puede gobernar sin una reina a su lado.""_

Recordaba el demonio de largos y oscuros cabellos.

Sin embargo, su vástago se negaba rotundamente. El problema no era encargarse del infierno, no, para Ichigo eso era lo de menos.

 _""Todos aquí me temen, así que dudo mucho que se revelen o que intenten romper una sola regla.""_

El pelinaranja seguía allí muy tranquilo, de pie frente a su padre, el rey, lo cual demostraba su total irreverencia, pues aunque él fuese el príncipe, nadie, absolutamente nadie debía mirar de frente al demonio supremo.

Todo aquel que se presentase ante Zangetsu, debía hacerlo de rodillas para demostrar su lealtad, pero sobretodo, sumisión y temor.

 *** Ichigo, tu deber es. . . ***

 *** ¡ Ya déjame en paz, viejo !. ***

Y finalmente, el joven príncipe del averno perdió todo rastro de paciencia; se le olvidó que el demonio frente suyo no era otro más que su padre, y se le olvidó el respeto que le debía por ello y por ser el rey; se le olvidó el miedo, aunque este último hace mucho que dejó de sentirlo y en cambio lo infundía. . . en todos y cada uno de los demonios que habitaban ese lugar de sombras y muerte.

 *** Sabes que para tomar tu lugar, el requisito es que yo tenga una compañera. Y quizás no te has dado cuenta, pero todas las mujeres de aquí me tienen pavor. ***

Decía el muchacho, un poco más calmado. Si, esa era una buena razón para rechazar el trono.

 _""Además de que la vida de esposo y rey no es lo mío.""_

Tras este pensamiento, el joven príncipe tomó una decisión.

Sin previo aviso, dio media vuelta y caminó fuera de la inmensa sala.

 *** ¿A dónde vas? ***

 *** Al mundo humano. ***

 *** ¡ ¿Qué? !. . . ¿para qué?. ***

 *** Oh, nada especial, solo. . . ¡ quiero jugar !. ¿Por qué no divertirme antes de que condenes mi existencia y me obligues a dirigir este mundo?. ***

Sin más, Ichigo abandonó la sala, luego el castillo y finalmente el infierno, dejando a su padre en sincero shock.

Muchos demonios jóvenes iban al mundo de los humanos a hacer travesuras y maldades, era como un ritual de vacaciones. Si, era un lugar ajeno donde se pueden hacer destrozos porque nadie te dice nada.

Pero su hijo. . . Ichigo nunca había aprobado, ni mucho menos practicado, ese comportamiento.

Y Zangetsu se preguntaba . . . si acaso esa escapadita al mundo material le haría bien, o tal vez afectaría aun más a su hijo.

 **.**

 **.**

 ** **Sin terminar.****

 ** **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-****

He aquí un fic AU de Bleach, que por cierto sufrí mucho para terminarlo, además de que el título fue el único que se me ocurrió . .

Para esta historia me imaginé a Zangetsu como el rey demonio. Isshin es demasiado "happy" para ese papel, ¿no creen?. Además me gustaba la idea de que él fuese el padre de Ichigo.

 **_I LOVE ICHIRUKI_**

 **-.-**

Este fanfiction fue escrito por **MAEDA AI.** Y es material de **Fallen Angel.**

Si llegan a encontrar una historia similar a esta (con los mismos diálogos y situaciones), o con el nombre de otro autor(a), será sin mi consentimiento y por tanto un engaño.

POR FAVOR, NO ROBEN MIS IDEAS Y/O FANFICTIONS.

 **Totalizado el 04 de Enero de 2012.**

La dama del Hentai: **Maeda Ai.**

 **-.-**

Por razones de tiempo. . .

 **NO escribo:**

Continuaciones de fanfictions.

Fanfictions a petición.

Crossovers.

— No presto mis Fanfictions. —

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**


	2. Chapter 2

**INTO THE SHADOWS.**

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Por: **Maeda Ai.**

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

 _.:: Capítulo 2 ::._

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

 **.**

Todo era un tanto confuso y borroso. No tenía idea de dónde estaba o cómo llegó allí, mucho menos por qué. Estaba desorientada; entonces, tras unos instantes de meditarlo, lo comprendió. . . estaba soñando. . . otra vez.

No era la primera vez que Kuchiki Rukia tenía un sueño como este, rodeada de densa niebla en un terreno extraño y arenoso en el que no podía ver más allá de un par de metros.

Este era apenas el comienzo de ese repetitivo sueño, lo que venía después. . . la inquietaba. . .

La pelinegra había comenzado a sentir las caricias y el calor que estas le provocaban. Aquellas manos, tan grandes y blanquecinas habían comenzado a deslizarse por su pequeña y frágil figura.

La primera vez que vio las manos que la recorrían, se asustó, pues era obvio que esas manos, no, esas garras no eran las de un humano. Más ese temor pronto se vio reemplazado por la lujuria.

No importaba con cuanta ansiedad fuera tocada, aquellas manos tan fuertes y toscas, capaces de hacer añicos una puerta blindada, nunca la lastimaban. . . y Rukia se maravillaba ante eso.

 *** ¡Ah!, n-noo!. ***

Susurró suplicante la joven de ojos violetas, pues los blanquecinos dedos se empeñaban en frotar, aun por encima de la ropa, los duros pezones rosas, mientras ella era plenamente consciente de que la hombría de aquel desconocido se frotaba constante, aunque tranquilamente, en su pequeño trasero, estimulándola aun más.

La Kuchiki cerró los ojos; las primeras veces que tuvo este sueño, solo eran las caricias, las sentía, pero no veía nada. Luego, la fantasía se fue haciendo más y más fuerte, hasta comenzar a ver las manos de aquel que la tocaba con tanto deseo. Rukia se asustó, por supuesto, más luego. . .

 _""Más, más!. . . ¡solo un poco más!.""_

Rogaba en silencio.

Entre más la tocaba aquel ente, más quería, más necesitaba. Y eran tantas las ansias de la chica, que no se percató del momento en que su extraordinario acosador hizo jirones toda su ropa de un solo y casi imperceptible movimiento. Y entonces. . .

 *** Ahh!. . . ***

Gimió; pudo sentir las caricias a flor de piel. El rojo intenso matizó sus mejillas.

Rukia no podía creer lo mucho que estaba disfrutando cuando un solo dedo masculino se dedicó a frotar con entusiasmo el clítoris que, hinchado, se mostraba ligeramente fuera de los pliegues vaginales.

De espaladas a él, la joven se recargó totalmente en el pecho desnudo de su compañero; fuerte, duro. . .

 _""¡Perfecto!.""_

Con este pensamiento, la mujercita se entregó totalmente al deseo y la lujuria.

La Kuchiki se retorció de gozo al sentir como los constantes roces sobre su clítoris rindieron frutos y era presa de un delicioso orgasmo que la recorrió entera, transportándola hasta el mismísimo paraíso.

 *** Aahhh!, mmm!. . . ***

Con los ojos cerrados y las mejillas totalmente matizadas en carmín, Rukia trató de reprimir los sonoros gemidos, pero el placer era tanto que simplemente no pudo. Era maravilloso y totalmente irreal, quizás por ello, la mujer no imaginó que su amante desconocido la penetraría mientras ella disfrutaba de la tremenda oleada de gozo.

La pelinegra solo pudo sentir como el pene grueso y caliente, grande casi descomunal, se clavaba rápida y dolorosamente en su vagina, y sin embargo eso hizo que se prolongara más su éxtasis.

En ese instante, cuando la verga de aquel sujeto profanaba su sexo totalmente de un solo embate, Rukia abrió los ojos; no podía mantener sus labios unidos, no cuando los gemidos y jadeos no paraban a causa de tanto placer.

Lo peor vino cuando aquel hombre comenzó a moverse, en momentos de adelante hacia atrás y otros más de abajo hacia arriba.

 *** N-no, ya basta!. ***

Rogó ella, no por dolor, pues ya no lo sentía, y no por miedo ya que la lujuria y el deseo habían opacado al primero. Lo que la Kuchiki no quería era rendirse totalmente a las perversiones de ese hombre. Y ella bien sabía que al sentirlo tan profunda y deliciosamente dentro suyo, se rendiría ante él, no solo su cuerpo, sino también su corazón.

Más él no se detuvo, al contrario, sus caderas se movieron con mayor vigor, embistiendo casi con demencia a la pequeña mujer. Rukia podía sentirlo, la fuerza y vitalidad de ese pedazo de carne que la quemaba y la estimulaba de forma alarmante.

 *** Aahhh!. . . ***

El constante y apretado roce entre sus sexos desencadenó un orgasmo avasallador en el que la Kuchiki gritó hasta casi desgarrarse la garganta.

Su intimidad suave y delicada, se derritió en gozo ante las fuertes pulsaciones que estimularon a su inesperado compañero, el cual no pudo soportarlas y, lanzando un extraño sonido, como un rugido, se aferró a las caderas de la pelinegra, vaciando en ella toda su carga de espeso semen, alargando el clímax de la mujer con el propio.

La chica de ojos violeta se dejó caer sobre la arena, desnuda y agotada, prácticamente bañada en sudor y semen, pero, ¡maldita sea!. . . totalmente satisfecha sexualmente.

 *** ¿Qui. . . quién eres?. ***

Logró preguntar a su "captor", con voz entrecortada por su irregular respiración, sus ojos entrecerrados, fijos en la silueta semi–humana que acababa de poseerla con cabalidad. Pero la única respuesta que obtuvo fue un sonido gutural que solo pudo comparar con el ronroneo de un gato, no, de un león, aunque este era mucho más intimidante y escalofriante.

 *** ¿Por qué?. . . ¿por qué yo?, ¿por qué esto?. . . dime. . . ***

Volvió a insistir, con sus hermosos ojos fijos en aquella criatura oculta entre las sombras.

Pero sus preguntas no eran un reclamo, ni un reproche. Ella solo quería comprender, pero más que nada, conocer a aquel que le hacía el amor noche tras noche. . . en sus sueños.

Sin embargo, Rukia no pudo sostener más esa visión. Agotada, sus ojos no tardaron en cerrarse. . . el sueño había terminado.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Sin terminar.**

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Rukia sueña con Ichigo en su forma hollow final (pelea contra Ulquiorra). Bueno, si el pelinaranja iba a ser un demonio, no había mejor forma que esa, ¿verdad?.

Además, él se ve muy sexy ^¬^. . . e imaginármelo junto a Rukia es algo que no puedo evitar.

 **_I LOVE ICHIRUKI_**

 **-.-**

 **Gracias por leerme. . .**

 **Kleinegirl87.** Hola. No, el fic es de varios capítulos. Ojalá que este segundo capítulo te haya gustado.

 **Kitty 1999.** También me gusta esta pareja, son el uno para el otro 0w0. Te dejo un nuevo capítulo que espero te guste.

 **Inverse L. Reena.** El capítulo anterior fue de introducción, aunque no hubo muchos detalles ^v^. Sobre la fecha, es que en ese año lo terminé pero hasta ahora lo publico en esta página. Espero que sea de tu agrado.

 **Priss.** Me pasa igual con Ichigo, quizá por su forma hollow. Ojalá te guste este segundo capítulo.

 **Darlina140.** Muchas gracias por leer mis fics T_T. Espero que este en especial sea de tu agrado.

 **SaKuRiMo0n.** Aquí un nuevo capítulo que espero te haya gustado. Isshin me gusta, pero como demonio no lo imagino, por eso me decidí por Zangetsu. El pelinaranja comenzará a divertirse dentro de poco.

 **Chumlee-ff.** Me hace feliz que lesas mis fanfics. Y que este haya sido leído más de una vez me hace más feliz. Ojalá lo leas una cuarta vez 0w0 .

 **-.-**

Este fanfiction fue escrito por **MAEDA AI.** Y es material de **Fallen Angel.**

Si llegan a encontrar una historia similar a esta (con los mismos diálogos y situaciones), o con el nombre de otro autor(a), será sin mi consentimiento y por tanto un engaño.

POR FAVOR, NO ROBEN MIS IDEAS Y/O FANFICTIONS.

 **Totalizado el 04 de Enero de 2012.**

La dama del Hentai: **Maeda Ai.**

 **-.-**

Por razones de tiempo. . .

 **NO escribo:**

Continuaciones de fanfictions.

Fanfictions a petición.

Crossovers.

— No presto mis Fanfictions. —

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**


	3. Chapter 3

**NTO THE SHADOWS.**

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Por: **Maeda Ai.**

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

 _.:: Capítulo 3 ::._

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

 **.**

Rukia despertó sobresaltada.

 *** No otra vez!. ***

Susurró con la respiración entrecortada; colocó una mano sobre su frente y otra sobre su pecho. La primera para frenar los recuerdos de aquel extraño sueño, y la segunda para tratar de calmar a su corazón emocionado. . . no pudo conseguirlo.

Después de unos instantes giró el rostro hacia un costado, fijándose en el reloj. . . y gritó. . .

 *** Kyaa!, ya se me hizo tarde!. . . ***

La pelinegra salió apresurada de casa, sin siquiera desayunar. . . ya no había tiempo.

 **.**

 **.**

Apenas llegó "aterrizando" a su salón, unos diez segundos antes de que llegara su profesor de literatura.

Sentada frente a su escritorio, Rukia ni siquiera había normalizado su respiración cuando un chico de extravagante cabellera entró siguiendo a Ukitake-sensei.

 *** Bueno, chicos, como podrán darse cuenta. . . ***

El hombre de largos cabellos plateados había comenzado a presentar al nuevo estudiante, pero la Kuchiki dejó de prestar atención al profesor en cuanto sus ojos se cruzaron con los del extraño joven frente a la clase. Tenía la sensación de que esta no era la primera vez que lo veía. . .

 _""Pero. . . ¿dónde?.""_

La chica de ojos violáceos no pudo hallar una respuesta por más que forzó su memoria. En cambio, su humor pasó de la sorpresa a la molestia pues ese hombre la miraba fijamente; su ceño bien marcado, como si le fuese desagradable el solo tenerla cerca.

Rukia torció sus pequeñas cejas, devolviéndole la asqueada mirada a ese joven. Y comenzó a examinarlo.

 *** ¿Acaso es un vándalo?. ***

Susurró para sí misma.

Esa expresión de matón que se cargaba, el cabello naranja y alborotado, sin olvidar esa expresión de fastidio. Todo en él gritaba: "no te me acerques o lo lamentarás".

 *** Allá hay un lugar disponible. Por favor, Kurosaki, siéntate junto a Kuchiki. De hecho, estoy seguro de que ella será muy amable en mostrarte la escuela. ***

La pelinegra torció la boca. Esa fue la primera vez que quiso borrarle esa sonrisita del rostro a su profesor.

 _""No, no, no. . . ¡ junto a mi no !.""_

Se lamentaba ella inútilmente, mientras que el pelinaranja se sentaba a su lado, ya sin mirarla, pero apretando los dientes, lo que no pasó desapercibido por la pelinegra.

 _""¿Por qué tengo esta ansiedad?, ¿por qué me cuesta tanto controlarme?. . . ¿por qué me siento tan inquieto al lado de ella?.""_

Eran tantas las preguntas del muchacho y ninguna la respuesta. Solo sabía que desde que entró en ese salón y vio a la chica de lindos ojos, su ritmo cardiaco se aceleró y por primera vez en la vida tuvo que recurrir a todas sus fuerzas y autocontrol para mantener su forma humana.

El resto de las clases fue un verdadero calvario para ambos jóvenes. Rukia muriéndose de coraje por la pésima actitud de ese extravagante insufrible, totalmente segura de que no lo tragaba. Y él. . . él luchando para no mostrar su temible forma demoniaca y exterminar a toda la clase y destrozar a la pequeña mujercita a su lado, por el simple hecho de tenerlo en ese estado de inquietud y ver si así ponía fin a la maldita ansiedad que por su culpa sentía.

 **.**

 **.**

Rukia tuvo que renunciar a su preciado descanso para mostrarle toda la escuela a ese extravagante pelinaranja.

 _""Una razón más para que no me caiga bien.""_

Pensaba, ya resignándose a servirle de guía. . .

 *** Y este es el auditorio. ***

Le decía ella al tiempo en que abría la puerta del lugar e ingresaba seguida del muchacho, quien con expresión de fastidio adornándole el rostro, mantenía las manos escondidas en los bolsillos de sus pantalones, ocultando también el temblor de las mismas al mantener a raya sus ansias de destrozar a esa chiquilla humana.

 *** Ichigo. . . te hablo. ***

La Kuchiki posó ligeramente su suave y cálida mano sobre el brazo del chico, quien se estremeció ante el contacto. Y las ansias de Ichigo cobraban fuerzas; su respiración se tornó ruidosa y pesada. Terminó alejándose de la joven, como si el simple roce de sus suaves dedos lo quemara.

 *** ¡¿Q-qué quieres?!. ***

 *** Te preguntaba tu opinión sobre nuestra escuela. ***

 *** Ah!, si. . . ***

El Kurosaki jadeaba ya sin tratar de ocultarlo. Lo único que en ese momento quería era alejarse lo más posible de esa mujer.

 _""Si es que no quiero que todo el infierno se entere de que estoy aquí.""_

Pensaba, pero su aparente malestar no hizo sino preocupar a la pelinegra.

 *** Oye. . . ¿estás bien?. Si quieres, te acompaño a la enfermería. ***

Le susurraba ella, por primera vez con sutileza y amabilidad, lo que desorientó al pelinaranja, quien retrocedió un paso, tratando de alejarse de la fuente de su aparente descontrol. . . ella.

 *** No, no es necesario, creo que. . . regresaré a casa. ***

 *** Pero es que. . . ***

Rukia no pudo continuar ya que el Kurosaki salió rápidamente. Cuando la pelinegra llegó a la puerta, ya no lo vio.

 *** ¡Qué raro!. ***

La joven de ojos violetas se cruzó de brazos. Estaba totalmente convencida de que ese era el chico más extraño que había conocido.

Mientras tanto, no muy lejos de allí, en la azotea de la escuela para ser más precisos, Ichigo Kurosaki poco a poco recuperaba el control. Si hubiese tardado unos instantes más en salir, tal vez. . .

 *** Pude haberla matado!. ***

Susurró, horrorizado ante el pensamiento. Con un solo movimiento podría destrozarla.

Ichigo cerró los ojos, agobiado. Él no era así, no como los otros demonios que se divertían haciendo destrozos y sembrando el caos en el mundo material, asesinando humanos como trofeos.

 _""Jamás seré una basura como esas!.""_

Pensaba el pelinaranja, mientras una idea bastante arriesgada le cruzaba la mente: descubrir por qué esa chica lo hacía perder la razón. . . Si, era algo peligroso, pero no para él precisamente. . . era la parte de todo esto que más le desagradaba.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Sin terminar.**

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Quise describir a un Ichigo confundido que a duras penas se controla contra el ansia o su instinto por hacer el mal. Para esto, digamos que Rukia está en el lugar correcto, pero en el momento menos adecuado.

Bueno, tranquilos que esas ansias de lastimarla se convertirán en deseos y necesidad de tenerla ^0^ .

 **_I LOVE ICHIRUKI_**

 **-.-**

 **Gracias por leerme. . .**

 **Shinny26.** Muchas gracias por leer mis fics T_T . Me esfuerzo en el lemon, aunque hay veces que me cuesta inspirarme, aunque en el capítulo anterior no pasó eso 0v0 . Acertaste, Ichigo conoció a Rukia en este tercer capítulo, aunque aún falta poco para que se relacionen en serio.

 **Nozomi-chan2402.** Aquí el nuevo capítulo, aunque no hubo lemon, espero te haya gustado ^v^ .

 **Inverse L. Reena.** No son muchos capítulos los que tiene este fic, por lo que podrás leer el final antes de que termine el año... mucho antes, jeje. Por ahora, este par apenas se conoció ^^ .

 **SaKuRiMo0n.** Como bien dices, los sueños de Rukia son intensos, y tienen mucho que ver en este fic. Por ahora, su encuentro no fue más allá, pero Ichigo quedó en shock. Aun habrá más lemon, ojalá te guste ^v^ .

 **Kitty 1999.** Muchas gracias. Es cierto, el capítulo anterior estuvo candente ^¬^ . Igual Ichigo me gusta en esa forma, creo que hubiese sido genial que usara esa forma más seguido en el anime T_T .

 **Priss.** Aun habrá más sueños, pero también vendrá la realidad 0¬0 .

 **-.-**

Este fanfiction fue escrito por **MAEDA AI.** Y es material de **Fallen Angel.**

Si llegan a encontrar una historia similar a esta (con los mismos diálogos y situaciones), o con el nombre de otro autor(a), será sin mi consentimiento y por tanto un engaño.

POR FAVOR, NO ROBEN MIS IDEAS Y/O FANFICTIONS.

 **Totalizado el 04 de Enero de 2012.**

La dama del Hentai: **Maeda Ai.**

 **-.-**

Por razones de tiempo. . .

 **NO escribo:**

Continuaciones de fanfictions.

Fanfictions a petición.

Crossovers.

— No presto mis Fanfictions. —

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**


	4. Chapter 4

**INTO THE SHADOWS.**

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Por: **Maeda Ai.**

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

 _.:: Capítulo 4 ::._

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

 **.**

Rukia corría a través de aquella interminable oscuridad, huyendo de aquella criatura que siempre la atormentaba, sin embargo, no era temor lo que la hacía correr a pesar de estar exhausta, era su orgullo al no querer volver a doblegarse ante ese demonio.

 _""Someterme a sus deseos, a su lujuria y su pasión. . . ¡no!, ya no!.""_

Pensaba la joven mujer, poco antes de caer de rodillas ya sin fuerza. Con la respiración agitada, creía haber escapado, entonces lo sintió justo detrás de ella. . .

Más que devastada, estaba sorprendida. ¿En qué momento llegó donde ella?.

La chica trató de escapar nuevamente, pero ni siquiera pudo incorporarse, ya que de un rápido movimiento aquel demonio la sujetó, forzándola a mantener la cabeza y el pecho pegados al suelo, mientras su lindo traserito se alzaba glorioso.

 *** No, no lo hagas!. ***

Él se detuvo por un instante, escuchándola.

La Kuchiki podía oír aquel sonido gutural tan intimidante, quizá por ello, prefería pensar que dicho sonido era más bien un ronroneo. . . uno bastante tenebroso, pero poco después la bestia siguió con su propósito, olvidándose de la petición de la chica.

Con un leve movimiento, las ropas de la pelinegra terminaron hechas añicos por aquellas blancas garras, incluyendo las pequeñas y coquetas braguitas.

Rukia tembló ansiosa, especialmente al sentir la punta del pene de su compañero, frotándose con lentitud contra la línea vaginal. La chica se estremeció de deseo, no podía ser que con un solo roce tan íntimo como ese, su voluntad y su decisión se viesen doblegadas de tan solo sentir a ese hombre.

De inmediato, la Kuchiki sintió como su sexo se iba mojando de forma rápida. Se sentía avergonzada, ¡pero maldita sea!, cómo deseaba a ese sujeto!.

Sin más, sintió como su amante clavaba su miembro viril en su ardiente y empapada intimidad, con solo un embate.

La chica de ojos violetas gritó, pero fue un grito de gozo, de lujuria, de verdadero deseo. . .

 *** ¡ Oh, ssiii !. . . ***

Ella cerró los ojos y se mordió el labio, arqueando la espalda mientras se dejaba llevar y se concentraba en la deliciosa sensación de aquel enorme pene entrando y saliendo de ella, obligándola a amoldarse a él.

El roce era tan intimo, tan ajustado y profundo, y tan salvaje, que la Kuchiki pronto experimentó un avasallador orgasmo que la hizo gritar de placer, mientras sentía como su interior palpitaba con fuerza y se mojaba cada vez más y más.

 *** Aahhh!, i-iku !, ikkuuu !. . . ***

La joven arqueó la espalda, al tiempo en que gritaba ante el éxtasis. Luego se quedó aturdida, completamente recargada sobre el piso, pero su acompañante la sujetaba por las caderas, insaciable aun en su afán de poseerla.

Rukia suspiraba en medio de toda esa lujuria, era delicioso sentirlo dentro suyo y comprendió entonces lo mucho que necesitaba a ese hombre.

 _""¡ A él y su maravilloso pene !.""_

Pensaba la pelinegra, ya totalmente entregada a ese ser.

Y con deseo renovado y la libido a tope, nuevamente Rukia apoyó las manos sobre el piso, sosteniéndose en cuatro mientras aquel demonio seguía embistiéndola, ahora con más fuerza y rapidez.

Los ojos violetas de la Kuchiki brillaban intensamente, aguantando la rudeza con que ese sujeto la poseía. Sintió las toscas manos sobre sus pequeños pechos, acariciando con insistencia, casi con necesidad los pezones rosas que se habían tornado duros cual piedrecillas.

Rukia gimió otra vez. Dios, ¡su toque era divino!.

 _""No quiero que se detenga, yo. . . ¡ quisiera que estuviéramos así por siempre !.""_

Pensaba, rogando internamente por algo que en un principio temió. Pero ahora. . .

 *** Más !, más !. . . ***

Se hallaba rogando mientras movía su cuerpo al encuentro del ancho y duro pene que se clavaba en ella.

La duda y el miedo quedaron olvidados y ahora la pelinegra se entregaba a los lujuriosos deseos de ese demonio; sensaciones que solo él despertaba en ella.

 *** Y-ya no puedo, no puedo más !. . . ***

El ir y venir de sus caderas se tornó más desesperado y podía sentir como un delicioso cosquilleo nacía de su sexo provocado por la verga de su amante.

 *** ¡ Aahhh !. . . ***

La chica gritó llena de gozo y pasión y llena de ese hombre, quien al sentir las fuertes pulsaciones femeninas sobre su verga, se dejó envolver por el éxtasis y regó su semilla en la intimidad de la joven. Tanto era el semen que se vertió en ella, que este terminó escurriendo entre sus muslos.

 *** E-espera !. ***

Rukia lo sintió deshacer la unión de sus cuerpos y a pesar de estar agotada, se apresuró a retenerlo entre sus brazos, sosteniéndolo en un posesivo abrazo que no dejaba lugar a dudas de la necesidad que por él tenía.

 *** Siempre vienes, me haces el amor de la forma más desenfrenada, y luego te vas, dejándome confundida y. . . con tantas preguntas. . . ***

Rukia calló; esto era una locura.

La niebla no le permitía ver más que el blanquecino pecho de su acompañante. Esa fue la primera vez que la ojivioleta se percató del espacio vacío justo en el centro del torso del demonio. Y sin embargo, su pecho le resultaba perfecto, musculoso y tan cálido. . . alzó el rostro, pero no pudo ver el de él, para colmo la niebla se tornó aun más densa. Y Rukia solo pudo distinguir un largo mechón de cabellos naranjas.

Recordó a alguien en medio de la sorpresa, pero una linda sonrisa adornó su exquisito rostro tan rápido como ese pensamiento asaltara su mente.

 _""¡ No, es imposible !.""_

Pensaba, liberando a la criatura de su frágil abrazo.

Había sido una locura, él ni siquiera correspondió a su abrazo.

La Kuchiki terminó por dejarse caer al piso, esperando a que el sueño terminase mientras escuchaba el sonido gutural de aquel demonio.

 *** Tu eres. . . ***

Rukia abrió los ojos sorprendida para luego alzar el rostro. Era difícil distinguir las palabras tras esa voz tan tétrica. . .

 *** Tu eres. . . la reina !. . . ***

La chica dobló las cejas con pesar.

No entendía nada, pero había algo que ella deseaba saber con desesperación.

 *** Por favor, dime tu nombre, ¡ quiero saberlo !. ***

 *** Tu eres. . . *** _Ella desistió, él no planeaba complacerla._ *** La reina. . . ¡ proteger !. ***

Tras aquellas palabras que a Rukia no le decían nada, la voz de aquel hombre se fue alejando y la niebla se disipó, llevándoselo a él consigo y dejando incertidumbre y tristeza en el corazón de la joven mujer.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Sin terminar.**

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Un nuevo sueño para una Rukia ahora más. . . dispuesta. Bueno, con un demonio tan sexy, ¿quién puede culparla?. Yo no, yo la envidio . .

Un poquito de lemon. Yo quisiera expresar mucho más, pero aun se vienen muchas cosas para estos dos.

 **_I LOVE ICHIRUKI_**

 **-.-**

 **Gracias por leerme. . .**

 **Shinny26.** Como dices, el rechazo de Ichigo pronto se tornará en algo mucho más intenso. Ya hay lemon, aunque por ahora, es otro sueño, jeje. Pronto se sabrá el porqué de los sueños de Rukia. Muchas gracias por leer, ojalá te haya gustado este capítulo.

 **SaKuRiMo0n.** Ichigo está confundido, porque Rukia provoca algo muy intenso en él, pero no sabe qué es. Mi intención es que el pelinaranja "torture" a Rukia de... otra manera ^^. Te agradezco pro leer este fic, espero te guste este capítulo.

 **Andrea Palacios.** Los sueños de Rukia son muy importantes en este fic. Más adelante se revelará la razón de ellos. Así como lo que Rukia es. Ahora que... no sé si ella está siendo "violada", creo que ella lo disfruta mucho, jeje. Quiero ser Rukia T_T . Ojalá que este capítulo te haya gustado, pronto se revelarán más cosas sobre estos dos.

 **Priss.** Aquí hay más acción. Por ahora Ichigo está confundido, pero las cosas avanzaran.

 **-.-**

Este fanfiction fue escrito por **MAEDA AI.** Y es material de **Fallen Angel.**

Si llegan a encontrar una historia similar a esta (con los mismos diálogos y situaciones), o con el nombre de otro autor(a), será sin mi consentimiento y por tanto un engaño.

POR FAVOR, NO ROBEN MIS IDEAS Y/O FANFICTIONS.

 **Totalizado el 04 de Enero de 2012.**

La dama del Hentai: **Maeda Ai.**

 **-.-**

Por razones de tiempo. . .

 **NO escribo:**

Continuaciones de fanfictions.

Fanfictions a petición.

Crossovers.

— No presto mis Fanfictions. —

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**


	5. Chapter 5

**INTO THE SHADOWS.**

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Por: **Maeda Ai.**

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

 _.:: Capítulo 5 ::._

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

 **.**

La Kuchiki caminaba por las calles de Karakura.

Su clase en el club de pintura se había alargado más de la cuenta. Por ello, Rukia refunfuñaba sabrá dios cuantas maldiciones.

Adoraba la pintura y por supuesto ese era el mejor club al que pudo ingresar.

 *** Pero el profesor es un loco pervertido !. ***

Susurró para sí la ojivioleta, sintiendo escalofríos tan solo de recordar como Kyoraku-sensei tenía constantemente sus ojos con corazoncitos y declaraba su amor no solo a las alumnas en el club, sino en toda la escuela. Ni siquiera la presencia de Nanao-sensei, quien era su ayudante en el club y además su esposa, lo detenía.

 *** ¿Qué le vería?. ***

Se preguntó la chica, ajena a que ahora recorría una calle vacía; tampoco se percató que unos tipos la venían siguiendo. Venía tan concentrada en las actividades de la escuela y en sus tareas pendientes, que solo fue consciente de que era acosada cuando sintió como la jalaban a un callejón oscuro y solitario, mientras una tosca mano le cubrió la boca, impidiéndole gritar ante la sorpresa y el susto.

Rukia fue arrojada con brusquedad al piso.

 *** ¡ Pero mira nada más lo que tenemos aquí !: una chica sola y pérdida a estas horas de la noche. ***

La pelinegra retrocedió asustada al escuchar las voces y las risas de los sujetos que la miraban con descaro y lasciva. ¿Qué podía hacer?. Ellos eran tres hombres fornidos, en cuyas caras se reflejaban perfectamente las intensiones que tenían con ella.

Uno de ellos la sujetó del brazo y la haló con fuerza hasta que sus rostros estuvieron a escasos centímetros, pasando su lengua por la suave mejilla de la pelinegra.

Rukia cerró los ojos con fuerza, aguantando las nauseas. Forcejeó tratando de alejarse, más entonces aquel bastardo la aferró por la cintura e intentó besarla, con lo que, aterrada, la Kuchiki reunió toda su fuerza en su pequeño puño y lo estrelló en la cara de su agresor. No pensó que este, iracundo, le regresaría el golpe con mayor fuerza, tirándola al suelo y haciendo a su labio sangrar.

 *** ¡ Perra !, ahora verás !. . . ***

La Kuchiki estaba aturdida y no podía si quiera intentar huir.

Pensó que estaba pérdida en verdad; miró por un instante a sus atacantes. Iban a abusar de ella y con una violencia desmedida seguramente, lo veía en sus ojos, por ello los cerró. Esperaba lo peor. . . pero nada pasó. . .

Rukia finalmente abrió los ojos, ante ella, los sujetos que intentaron lastimarla yacían en el piso gravemente lastimados.

La chica no podía explicarse que había pasado, tan solo habían transcurrido unos cuantos segundos. . . ¿cómo?, ¿por qué?.

Un gruñido gutural le dio las respuestas.

La pelinegra se giró donde aquel sonido, encontrando al demonio que aparecía en sus sueños. . . ¿o debería decir, protagonista y compañero de dichos sueños?. Tan real y solido, tan imponente y temible.

La Kuchiki se irguió enseguida, dando un paso hacia atrás, como tratando de poner distancia entre ella y esa criatura letal. Pero el inusual sonido que emitía ese ser la detuvo, llenándola de sorpresa.

 *** Pro. . . teger. . . ¡ proteger !. ***

Los hermosos ojos violetas se tornaron descoloridos.

 _""¿Acaso él?. . .""_

El pensamiento de la pelinegra quedó inconcluso, pues aquel demonio repentinamente se movió hacia ella.

La chiquilla retrocedió asustada y sin saber que hacer hasta que su espalda chocó contra una de las paredes de aquel callejón. Se quedó sin habla, siendo incapaz de apartar sus ojos de la máscara de aquel demonio, como si estuviese hipnotizada, simplemente no podía apartar la mirada.

 *** ¿Q-quién eres?. ***

No hubo respuesta. En cambio, ese sujeto alzó la mano, acariciando el lindo rostro de la mujer, quien se estremeció ante el sutil contacto mientras su mirada seguía magnetizada a los ojos del demonio, descubriendo un brillo más allá de la máscara, manifestando emociones que Rukia no supo descifrar.

Cuando por fin pudo apartar la mirada, la pelinegra miró a un costado, justo sobre el hombro izquierdo de aquella criatura. Tardó unos cuantos segundos en percatarse. . . su cabello era naranja. . . ¡naranja!.

 _""¿Será que él?.""_

 *** Ichigo? !. ***

Pronunció ella, sin estar segura. Simplemente la imagen de su compañero de clase se le vino a la mente al ver el llamativo cabello de su salvador.

El demonio retrocedió, emitiendo un sonido estremecedor, como el de un animal a punto de arrojarse a su presa. Rukia dudó por un instante, pero sacudió la cabeza, tratando de vencer el miedo. Él no la lastimaría, jamás lo haría, no después de haberla salvado.

 _""No lo hará si él es aquel. . . hombre que me toma en mis sueños.""_

Este pensamiento le dio valor a la Kuchiki para acercarse al pelinaranja, siendo ahora él quien retrocedía, tratando de alejarse de ella.

 *** Por favor, Ichigo. . . ¡ no huyas de mí !. ***

El demonio soltó un rugido aterrador, pero la chica no se movió, al contrario, se acercaba a él y pudo incluso acariciar la fría mascara del muchacho, justo en la parte que le protegía la mejilla. Aquello apreció tranquilizarlo.

 *** ¿Quién eres en realidad. . . Ichigo?. ***

Tras esta pregunta, una luz rodeó al joven y su apariencia comenzó a cambiar. El blanco de su cuerpo, así como la aterradora mascara, se desmoronó, y el largo cabello naranja se convirtió en una luz que terminó sellando el hueco en su pecho, dejando ante la mujer al muchacho pelinaranja de ceño fruncido que ella ya conocía.

 *** Ichigo !. . . ***

Los embragó el silencio. Había tanto de que hablar, pero no podían moverse y sus miradas no podían apartarse la una de la otra. El violeta y el miel parecían no querer romper el contacto.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Sin terminar.**

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Su primer encuentro, bueno, ahora que Rukia por fin conoce a quien, en sueños, la hace más que suspirar.

El pelinaranja no podía permitir que mancillaran a la mujer que eligió, después de todo, demonio o no, él sigue siendo Ichigo ^0^.

 **_I LOVE ICHIRUKI_**

 **-.-**

 **Gracias por leerme. . .**

 **Shinny26.** Rukia no puede resistirse más a sus sueños. Como dices, solo Rukia tiene esa suerte de soñar con un Ichigo tan... apasionado 0¬0. En este capítulo Ichigo definitivamente protegió a la pelinegra, aunque él aún se resiste a ella. Siento dejarte en suspenso, y con este capítulo volví a hacerlo, pero ya quedan poco capítulos. MUCHAS GRACIAS por leer este fic.

 **Diana.** Hola. Gracias por leer. En este capítulo no hubo lemon, pero pronto habrá más capítulos de ese tipo ^0^ . Ojalá te gusten.

 **Lauris1562.** Por ahora Ichigo solo siguió el primer impulso de protegerla, pero pronto seguirá todos los demás impulsos 0¬0 . Gracias por leer.

 **Kitty 1999.** Tienes razón, ellos deben estar juntos, en general, acertaste a la razón de que ambos se conocieran. Como dices, la pelinegra tiene sueños "bastante húmedos", jeje. Habrá más lemon, aunque por ahora Rukia apenas descubrió quien es el hombre que la visita en sus sueños. Muchas gracias por leer este fic.

 **Priss.** Ahora ya no hay duda para Rukia de quien es el "el hombre de sus sueños", o demonio, jeje.

 **Fel01.** Gracias por leer este fic. Aquí un nuevo capítulo que tiene mucha importancia en el avance de la historia. Espero te guste.

 **-.-**

Este fanfiction fue escrito por **MAEDA AI.** Y es material de **Fallen Angel.**

Si llegan a encontrar una historia similar a esta (con los mismos diálogos y situaciones), o con el nombre de otro autor(a), será sin mi consentimiento y por tanto un engaño.

POR FAVOR, NO ROBEN MIS IDEAS Y/O FANFICTIONS.

 **Totalizado el 04 de Enero de 2012.**

La dama del Hentai: **Maeda Ai.**

 **-.-**

Por razones de tiempo. . .

 **NO escribo:**

Continuaciones de fanfictions.

Fanfictions a petición.

Crossovers.

— No presto mis Fanfictions. —

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**


	6. Chapter 6

**INTO THE SHADOWS.**

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Por: **Maeda Ai.**

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

 _.:: Capítulo 6 ::._

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

 **.**

Rukia se detuvo antes de girar ligeramente, pero el pasillo estaba vacío.

Por un momento quiso culpar a su creativa imaginación.

Ya pasaban de las seis de la tarde y eran muy pocos los estudiantes que aun estaban en la escuela. Pero la extraña sensación de no estar sola la hizo permanecer allí un poco más. No, la imaginación nunca fue tan vivida y palpable.

 *** ¿Hay alguien allí?. *** _Nada. La Kuchiki torció los labios y siguió intentado._ *** Ichigo?. ***

Pero nada pasó.

Le dio una oportunidad a la remota posibilidad de que esta vez el pelinaranja no tuviese nada que ver, más apenas volvió a girarse para dar un paso, chocó contra algo, más precisamente con el musculoso y duro pecho del autor de todas las extrañas sensaciones que la recorrían últimamente.

 *** Deberías ver por dónde vas, enana. ***

 *** T-tú fuiste el que se plantó frente mío. . . y deja de llamarme enana. ***

 *** Claro, dentro de diez centímetros, quizás. ***

La Kuchiki apretó los dientes, al final optó por ignorarlo y seguir su camino de salida a la escuela. Ichigo la siguió de cerca y en silencio. Rukia podía sentir las pupilas amieladas bien clavadas en ella; era estresante sentirse vigilada de aquella manera.

 *** ¿Quieres dejar de hacer eso? ***

Exigió la mujer al tiempo en que aceleraba el paso, pero él chico la seguía sin problema alguno.

 *** ¿Qué cosa?. ***

 *** Acosarme !. ***

Soltó de pronto la joven de lindos ojos, girándose y por poco chocando de nuevo contra el pecho del Kurosaki.

 *** ¿Acosarte?. Yo lo llamo servicio de vigilancia gratuita las veinticuatro horas. ***

Tras estas palabras, el pelinaranja le regaló una sonrisa que cualquier chica consideraría avasalladora, pero la diferencia es que la Kuchiki conocía una parte de la personalidad de ese hombre que el resto de la escuela ignoraba.

 *** Escucha, Ichigo, te agradezco infinitamente lo de aquella vez y te doy mi palabra que no le diré a nadie tu secreto, pero, por favor. . . deja de seguirme. . . ¡ me asusta !. ***

El Kurosaki ya se sabía de memoria esas palabras que le rezó la mujercita; se las había venido restregando en la cara las últimas tres o cuatro semanas después del. . . incidente de aquella noche.

Lo nuevo para el pelinaranja fue el último par de palabras. Los ojos del muchacho se tornaron opacos; si había algo que él odiaba, era el temor de los demás hacia él. . . lo hacía sacar lo peor de sí.

 *** ¿Qué pasa?. Primero te salvo la vida, luego te protejo y ahora resulta que lo único que hago es asustarte !. ***

 *** ¡ Es que no es normal, Ichigo !. ***

Por alguna razón, aquella frase molestó al joven, al grado de no contener su enojo y sujetar con brusquedad a la chica, para luego estamparla contra una pared, aprisionándola entre esta y su cuerpo.

Ichigo la miraba con furia centellante en los ojos.

 *** Por si ya lo olvidaste, yo. . . no soy precisamente 'normal'. ***

La Kuchiki se movió intranquila bajo el fuerte agarre del pelinaranja, intentando librarse, más sus esfuerzos resultaron ser totalmente inútiles.

 *** I-Ichigo !. . . ¡ me lastimas !. ***

Rukia gimió de dolor. Solo entonces el fuego en los ojos del Kurosaki pareció encenderse aun más. Ichigo se inclinó sobre ella, acercándose al oído de la chica, obligándola a sentir su aliento cálido acariciándole la piel, haciéndola estremecer, sin mencionar el latir de su corazón, ansioso y desesperado, y no precisamente como influencia del miedo.

 *** ¡ Siento mucho no ser un humano normal !. ***

 *** ¿Qué dices?. ***

 *** Eso, Rukia. . . siento mucho no entrar en tus criterios de 'normalidad'. Siento ser un demonio incapaz de controlar su poder, mucho menos su temperamento. ***

Ichigo gritó toda esa sarta de tonterías que la Kuchiki no entendía. ¿Estaban hablando del mismo tema?. Seguramente no.

 *** Lo que no es normal, Ichigo, es que me sigas a todas partes y que me protejas. . . tanto. . . pareces mi guardaespaldas, mi sombra, yo. . . ***

La ojivioleta calló de pronto; un profundo gemido reemplazó su dulce voz pues los labios del pelinaranja se deslizaron por su níveo cuello, recorriendo la blanca piel con tal delicadeza, que parecía irreal.

 *** Me gusta ser tu sombra !. ***

 *** I-Ichigo !. ***

La furia del muchacho se disolvió de pronto, siendo reemplazada por una tranquilidad que nunca había sentido, era paz y alegría, tantas emociones que lo recorrían por primera vez y todas provocadas por la jovencita atrapada entre sus brazos.

Su fuerza también se perdió en algún momento y su agarre ahora era delicado en torno a la frágil figura femenina.

 *** E-enserio, idiota, no me gusta que me vigiles, que me sigas. ***

 *** ¿Por qué?. ***

Cuestionó el muchacho, deslizando los labios hacia la oreja izquierda de la pelinegra, aspirando de paso su embriagador aroma que lo enloquecía y al mismo tiempo lo llenaba de paz. Rukia se estremeció, ahogando un gemido.

 *** Me, me asusta !. ***

 *** ¿Por qué?. ***

 *** ¡ Porque me siento acosada !. ***

 *** Yo no te acoso. . . ¡ te protejo !. ***

 *** No tienes por qué hacerlo, yo. . . ***

El Kurosaki se separó ligeramente de la chica, clavando su mirada en ella, perdiéndose en las hermosas gemas violetas que brillaban intensamente, cual estrellas llenas de luz.

El silencio los envolvió de pronto; sus miradas magnetizadas la una a la otra por unos instantes, hasta que la Kuchiki no pudo mantener dicho contacto visual.

 *** Ichigo, ya te lo dije, no tienes que. . . ***

La frase de la chica quedó inconclusa, pues una de las toscas manos del pelinaranja se posó en su mejilla izquierda, obligándola nuevamente a mirarlo. Lo que Rukia no esperó fue que los labios del Kurosaki se estrellaran suavemente contra los suyos en un beso que de pronto se tornó brusco y apasionado.

Rukia se aferraba a su compañero. ¿En qué momento comenzó a corresponder a aquel arrebato?. Debería estar furiosa y patear al imbécil aprovechado, pero en cambio le había permitido profundizar dicho beso, y a la lengua masculina penetrar en su boca y juguetear con la propia.

Era evidente que Ichigo estaba harto de la conversación que habían sostenido hasta ahora, una que por cierto no los llevaba a ningún lado. Así que, interesado en otras cosas, estrechó entre sus brazos a la jovencita, con la convicción de no soltarla jamás.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Sin terminar.**

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Un beso por fin !. 0¬0.

Era necesario. Digamos que Ichigo ha pasado ya por varias fases, primero la odió, luego la protegió y ahora. . . bueno, la atracción era inevitable.

Y la siguiente fase, claro. . . LEMON.

 **_I LOVE ICHIRUKI_**

 **-.-**

 **Gracias por leerme. . .**

 **Shinny26.** Aunque se descubrió el "secreto" de Ichigo, estos dos aún no han hablado mucho sobre eso. Y menos al final del capítulo, de plano dejaron de hablar ^¬^ . Bueno, lo de los sueños aún está pendiente. Espero te haya gustado este capítulo, aunque no hubo mucha emoción, pero lo compensaré en el siguiente.

 **Fel01.** Hola, en este capítulo, más que emociones fuertes, hay algo más profundo, aunque ninguno lo dijo con sinceridad. Espero te haya gustado.

 **Inverse L. Reena.** Rukia conoce la verdad de Ichigo, aunque aún sabe muy poco sobre él. Ojalá te guste este capítulo.

 **Kitty 1999.** Espero te haya gustado este capítulo, aunque Ichigo aún no le aclara nada a Rukia, mucho menos sus sentimientos, pero las acciones valen más para él. Menos palabras y más besos ^0^ . La razón de los sueños de Rukia pronto se sabrá.

 **Priss.** Se descubrió quien es Ichigo, pero la Kuchiki aún tiene muchas dudas, la principal, porque él la sigue a todas partes. Aunque eso es muy obvio para los fans ichiruki ^v^ .

 **SaKuRiMo0n.** Las cosas siguen avanzando rápido entre estos dos y es que ya vamos a más de la mitad de este fic. Aunque aún hay algunas cosas que faltan por resolverse. Tu idea de la reina... bueno, lo leerás pronto ^0^ . Espero te haya gustado este capítulo, aunque no tuvo lemon T_T .

 **-.-**

Este fanfiction fue escrito por **MAEDA AI.** Y es material de **Fallen Angel.**

Si llegan a encontrar una historia similar a esta (con los mismos diálogos y situaciones), o con el nombre de otro autor(a), será sin mi consentimiento y por tanto un engaño.

POR FAVOR, NO ROBEN MIS IDEAS Y/O FANFICTIONS.

 **Totalizado el 04 de Enero de 2012.**

La dama del Hentai: **Maeda Ai.**

 **-.-**

Por razones de tiempo. . .

 **NO escribo:**

Continuaciones de fanfictions.

Fanfictions a petición.

Crossovers.

— No presto mis Fanfictions. —

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**


	7. Chapter 7

**INTO THE SHADOWS.**

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Por: **Maeda Ai.**

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

 _.:: Capítulo 7 ::._

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

 **.**

Salir juntos, discutir frecuentemente, visitar el departamento del otro o ser sorprendidos por algún profesor o compañero de clase, mientras sus labios se juntaban en un sencillo beso. . . son cosas de una pareja normal, ¿verdad?.

Por ello en toda la escuela corría el rumor de que Kurosaki y Kuchiki estaban juntos, aunque estos mismos no se lo habían planteado. Al final, ambos terminaron por ceder a los rumores y aceptar su extraña relación.

De eso ya un mes y ahora. . .

 *** I-Ichigo… no !. ***

 *** ¿Por qué?. ***

Las manos del pelinaranja viajaron de la cintura a las preciosas piernas de la pelinegra, perdiéndose bajo la falda escolar.

Rukia rompió el beso que mantenían para poder gemir ante el delirante gozo que su compañero le infringía. La chica sabía lo que pasaría y aunque no estaba muy segura de continuar, sabía que no quería apartarse del Kurosaki, pues estando atrapada bajo ese cuerpo musculoso, la pelinegra se sentía irónicamente protegida.

Ella estaba perfectamente consciente de que Ichigo no era un humano, no !. Él es un demonio letal, peligroso, aun así. . . aun así. . .

 _"" **Lo quiero, lo quiero !...""**_

Pensaba la Kuchiki, ya totalmente abandonada a los besos y caricias de su apuesto compañero.

Las manos del muchacho ya se habían librado de las braguitas de conejitos de su chica, acariciando, sin el más mínimo pudor, la suave y delicada intimidad de la joven, delineando con lentitud la línea vaginal, como memorizando, y luego penetrando con su dedo medio, al tiempo en que miraba concentrado el bello rostro de la pelinegra, deleitándose con los gestos que ella le regalaba; puro placer reflejaba su expresión y eso lo enloquecía y lo hacía feliz al mismo tiempo.

Y en ese instante, lo único que Ichigo quería era llenar de placer a la linda chica entre sus brazos. Su dedo se deslizaba con ansiosa rapidez en la cálida y húmeda vagina de la ojivioleta, que se volvía cada vez más y más estrecha.

El Kurosaki la llenó de besos, sus labios, sus mejillas y finalmente se concentró en la suavidad de su cuello, succionando y marcando.

Cuando la fricción provocada por su dedo le produjo un fuerte y delirante orgasmo, el primero, Rukia sintió las palpitaciones de su interior que aprisionaban el dedo de su amante. Su respiración agitada no podía ser calmada, no cuando el pelinaranja la besaba con voracidad.

 *** Más !... ***

Ichigo se detuvo y se separó un poco para mirarla, incluso retiró su dedo del interior de la mujer, encontrando en su lindo rostro las mejillas matizadas en carmín; sus ojitos opacos ante la lujuria y su labio inferior temblando ligeramente.

 *** Más, Ichigo, quiero más, te necesito !. . . te quiero !. ***

Lo que Rukia dijo. . . lo encendió, lo enloqueció y lo hizo. . . infinitamente feliz. Una gran sonrisa le adornó el rostro.

Entonces, ansioso y desesperado, comenzó a despojarse de sus ropas, terminando por destrozarlas. Las de la chica no tuvieron mejor suerte.

Ichigo quedó maravillado, Rukia era hermosa, mucho. . . y la veía tan frágil y delicada que solo podía pensar en protegerla y amarla.

Él había estado con algunas mujeres, demonios que incentivaban su lujuria y bajas pasiones, pero ella. . . Rukia despertaba su lujuria, muy cierto, pero. . .

 _ **""También me inspira paz, felicidad, deseo de protegerla y estar a su lado. . . ¡ amor !.""**_

Con este pensamiento, Ichigo se posó suavemente entre las piernas de la pelinegra, acomodando su cuerpo, fuerte y duro, sobre la delicada figura femenina.

Se miraron por un instante, diciéndose tantas cosas sin necesidad de palabras. El Kurosaki frotó su pene contra la vulva de su compañera, delineando la fina línea vaginal, memorizando la suavidad, la longitud, la calidez, ¡ todo !, pero sin llegar a penetrarla.

Cuando por fin se clavó en ella, lo hizo rápidamente y con algo de fuerza para no provocarle una tortuosa penetración.

 *** Ohh, ummm !... ***

La Kuchiki chilló levemente ante el pinchazo y el ardor que experimentaba al tener al pelinaranja en su interior.

El dolor y la incomodidad duraron unos minutos y luego se convirtieron en un delicioso cosquilleo del que parecía no tener suficiente. Y notaba que entre más rápido y fuerte su amante la embestía, más placer sentía y más de él quería.

Rukia se descubrió insaciable y adicta a Ichigo Kurosaki, así como a su perfecto y excitante cuerpo.

Por ello, se hallaba correspondiendo a todo lo que él le hacía. Los besos, las carias, las embestidas. Cada vez que el Kurosaki se alejaba para tomar impulso y parecía que sacaba su pene, la ojivioleta lanzaba las caderas contra la pelvis de su amante, tratando de mantenerlo en su vagina.

 *** Oh, preciosa !. . . ***

Rukia se prendó de los labios de Ichigo con los propios, impidiéndole decir más. Las palabras no hacían falta, no cuando sus cuerpos estaban diciéndolo todo.

Solo los gemidos y los jadeos se dejaban escuchar entre cada beso, cuando se separaban por contados segundos para poder respirar.

Y la Kuchiki sentía que se estaba volviendo loca. Era su compañero tan potente y viril que ella sentía que no podría soportar tanto placer por más tiempo, y las manos del demonio, una sobre su pecho, amasándolo y la otra frotando su hinchado clítoris, no ayudaban mucho a controlarse, mucho menos su boca hambrienta que besaba y succionaba el pezón del pecho desatendido.

La pelinegra se hundió en una burbuja de sensaciones deliciosas que la recorrían sin piedad, sin dejarla reponerse de un orgasmo cuando ya sentía otro venir.

Hacer el amor con Ichigo era algo irreal.

 _ **""Simplemente porque él no es humano.""**_

Pensaba la chica, sin importarle ese hecho.

Se aferró al pelinaranja y se entregó por completo a él, dejándose llevar por el exquisito placer.

Entonces, sintió el último orgasmo. El cosquilleo en su vagina se fue intensificando hasta explotar en una oleada de fuertes contracciones.

Rukia se arqueó y gritó su éxtasis. Sus pezones y su clítoris estaban tan duros que dolían. Y aunque ese placer no duraba más que unos cuantos míseros instantes de placer, para ella fue sublimemente eterno sentir ese gozo al tiempo en que Ichigo seguía penetrándola con más fuerza y desesperación.

Cuando sintió que el príncipe de los demonios dio la ultima y potente estocada, supo que él estaba en su éxtasis. La eyaculación de su amante fue abundante, Rukia simplemente sentía como Ichigo la llenaba con su caliente venida, mientras se miraban fijamente.

No se separaron de inmediato. Ichigo pensaba que era muy agradable estar clavado en ella; le gustaba mucho.

Cuando sus respiraciones se normalizaron, la joven se dio cuenta de algo, que la verga del Kurosaki seguía dura cual barra de acero.

 *** Ichigo !. . . tu?. . . aahhh !. . . ***

La pelinegra se arqueó y no pudo seguir con su indagación, pues su compañero embistió con fuerza en su interior, haciéndole ver que este, su primer encuentro, aun no terminaba.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Sin terminar.**

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Por fin, lemon en la vida real. . . para Rukia ^/^.

Recuerden que los encuentros que esta pareja había tenido, solo habían sucedido en los sueños de Rukia. Aunque sinceramente sentí este capítulo lo escribí muy forzado.

Lo importante es que Ichigo y Rukia ya están juntos ^v^.

 **_I LOVE ICHIRUKI_**

 **-.-**

 **Gracias por leerme. . .**

 **Shinny26.** Hola. Me alegra que este fic te siga gustando. En este capítulo se acercaron un poco más, de hecho, bastante ^^ . Al contrario, te agradezco que sigas leyendo esta historia. GRACIAS.

 **Fel01.** Aquí hubo mucho más que palabras. Ojalá te guste este capítulo.

 **Priss.** Aquí el lemon tan esperado. Ichigo definitivamente está obsesionado, pero también siente algo mucho más intenso por Rukia.

 **-.-**

Este fanfiction fue escrito por **MAEDA AI.** Y es material de **Fallen Angel.**

Si llegan a encontrar una historia similar a esta (con los mismos diálogos y situaciones), o con el nombre de otro autor(a), será sin mi consentimiento y por tanto un engaño.

POR FAVOR, NO ROBEN MIS IDEAS Y/O FANFICTIONS.

 **Totalizado el 04 de Enero de 2012.**

La dama del Hentai: **Maeda Ai.**

 **-.-**

Por razones de tiempo. . .

 **NO escribo:**

Continuaciones de fanfictions.

Fanfictions a petición.

Crossovers.

— No presto mis Fanfictions. —

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**


	8. Chapter 8

**INTO THE SHADOWS.**

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Por: **Maeda Ai.**

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

 _.:: Capítulo 8 ::._

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

 **.**

Los encuentros íntimos entre ambos jóvenes se habían tornado casi constantes, sin mencionar intensos y hasta peligrosos. . .

Hacer el amor en la terraza de la escuela, donde podían ser descubiertos en cualquier momento y por cualquiera. . . sin duda era muy excitante, pero también estúpido ya que a ninguno de los dos parecían importarles las consecuencias.

De cualquier forma, las entregas que la Kuchiki más disfrutaba sin duda eran aquellas en la intimidad de su habitación, cuando Ichigo se escabullía a su recamara con sigilo, la despertaba con besos y carias suaves y al verlo, sus ojos miel centelleaban, pero también algo más fuerte que ella aun no se había animado a descubrir.

Y en ese momento precisamente se estaba llevando a cabo una de las entregas que a Rukia tanto le gustaban.

Ichigo había entrado en su habitación. ¿Cómo?, ¡quién sabe!. Todo estaba total y perfectamente cerrado.

 _ **""Seguro que para un demonio como él, un cerrojo no es nada.""**_

Pensó la ojivioleta, sintiendo las grandes manos del muchacho delineando su frágil figura.

La hora no la sabía, pero aun estaba oscuro. Suponía que debía ser de madrugada pues estaba refrescando.

 ** _""Pero aquí adentro pronto se desatará un incendio.""_**

Pensaba la Kuchiki, sonriendo ante lo que sabía, sería una exacta predicción.

Pero Ichigo estaba un tanto extraño esa noche.

 *** Estas muy callado. ***

Susurró la joven, clavando sus hermosos ojos en los del pelinaranja, quien, como respuesta, le sonrió ligeramente. La Kuchiki dobló las cejas. Esa sonrisa era tan falsa.

 ** _""¡ Es la sonrisa más triste que haya visto en mi vida ! .""_**

Pensaba. Y se le rompía el corazón porque era Ichigo quien se la dedicaba.

 *** Ichigo, qué?. . . ***

La voz de la chica se apagó de pronto; el Kurosaki le había plantado un beso desesperado y la Kuchiki no pudo cuestionarlo más, no cuando el beso se estaba tornando tan apasionado.

Por esos instantes, la pelinegra se olvidó de todo aquello que no fuese su apuesto compañero, cuyas manos expertas la despojaron de su minúscula bata de dormir mientras las braguitas fueron destrozadas de un leve e insignificante tirón.

Los dedos del Kurosaki, ya sin obstáculos, acariciaron la intimidad de su acompañante, encendiéndola casi de inmediato. Definitivamente, hoy el pelinaranja estaba muy ansioso, pero no por ello apresurado, al contrario, se tomó su tiempo en brindarle placer a su bella novia. Primero con los dedos, mimando aquella parte del cuerpo femenino, tan delicada y suave, llevando a Rukia hasta el éxtasis en un par de veces, a pesar de la travesura de detenerse justo cuando ella estaba a punto de llegar al orgasmo, frustrándola. Si no lo hubiese hecho, Rukia seguro habría tenido cinco maravillosos orgasmos.

 *** I-Ichigo, eres mmm. . . ***

La Kuchiki hablaba entrecortada debido a su reciente clímax.

Él la miró. Una sonrisa traviesa le cruzó el rostro poco antes de inclinarse sobre ella y regalarle un beso fugaz.

 *** Te quiero !. ***

Le dijo ella; sus ojos titilantes y las mejillas sonrosadas.

Al escuchar a su compañera, la sonrisa del muchacho se suavizó, volviéndose gentil. El corazón de la Kuchiki latió con fuerza ante ese gesto tan sencillo. Estaba tan embelesada que ni siquiera se percató cuando el pelinaranja se acomodó entre sus perfectas y torneadas piernas, frotando su verga contra la vulva.

 *** Estas mojada !. ***

 *** ¡ Estoy ardiendo !. ***

Le dijo ella.

Rukia buscó casi con necesidad los labios del demonio, aferrándose a él, sin poder soportar los centímetros que los separaban.

Ansiosa, incluso más que el pelinaranja, la chica de ojos violetas comenzó a mover las caderas, buscando casi con desesperación el roce con la masculinidad del Kurosaki.

 *** Ichigo, onegai !. . . ¡ no puedo más !. . . ***

El chico la miró serio. Aunque no lo demostrara, él estaba igual o peor que ella. La deseaba con locura, pero temía tanto lastimarla.

 _ **""Y esta noche debe ser perfecta, no puedo arruinarla por no ser capaz de controlar mi lujuria y deseo por ella.""**_

Pensaba el pelinaranja, para luego sacudir la cabeza. No era el momento de divagar, sino de entregarse a la bella humana que lo deseaba con desesperación, con todo su ser.

Así, el joven demonio colocó la punta de su pene justo en la entrada vaginal de la pelinegra, presionando ligeramente, clavando solo la cabeza de su miembro viril... permaneciendo unos segundos así.

La pelinegra se estremeció y soltó un ligero jadeo.

¡ Dios, esto era el cielo !. Pero no tuvo tanto tiempo para armar metáforas, pues de pronto, Ichigo empujó las caderas, clavando totalmente la verga en el pequeño cuerpo de la Kuchiki, quien arqueó la suave espalda ante tanto gozo que recibía de golpe.

Casi de inmediato, Ichigo impuso un balance de caderas que ella estaba más que dispuesta a seguir. Era un baile en el que sus cuerpos se fundían hasta formar uno solo, unidos por el placer y el deseo.

Probaron algunas posiciones, pero se acoplaron perfectamente cuando la Kuchiki terminó arriba del pelinaranja, prácticamente brincando sobre la verga de su amante, imponiendo ella el ritmo y la fuerza.

Más su insofocable excitación la llevó a mecer de arriba a abajo las caderas de forma desesperada, clavándose ella solita la deliciosa herramienta sexual de su compañero, no. . . ¡ de su hombre !.

 *** Ru-Rukia, ahhh !. . . ***

Ichigo nunca se sintió tan torturado, y es que la vagina de la pelinegra se estaba volviendo más y más estrecha, matándolo de placer. Pero resistió hasta que la joven tuvo su deseado y necesitado orgasmo.

La Kuchiki echó la cabeza hacia atrás, arqueándose de placer y deleitándose con las embestidas que su amante seguía proporcionándole y poco después con el semen caliente que llenó su matriz, logrando prolongar su clímax.

E Ichigo. . . él lleno de placer, apretaba los dientes, pero reprimiendo el deseo de liberar todo su placer con temor a lastimar a su compañera.

Le encantó sentir como las palpitaciones del sexo de Rukia lo volvían loco en un principio, desencadenando su intenso orgasmo, para luego mimarlo con dulzura y suavidad, cuando las contracciones perdieron fuerza y constancia.

La mortal se desplomó sobre el pecho de su amante sobrenatural, siendo recibida por los fuertes brazos del pelinaranja, que además, en ese momento eran cálidos y protectores.

 *** Voy a irme !. . . *** _Le dijo él._ * **Rukia, yo. . . debo regresar a mi mundo. ***

 *** ¿Por qué?. . . justo ahora?. ***

Las pequeñas cejas de la pelinegra se torcieron con enojo y pesar al tiempo en que se mordía el labio inferior. Luego bajó el rostro, incapaz de sostener su triste mirada ante la seria del Kurosaki.

El silencio los envolvió por largos minutos. La Kuchiki sentía que se le rompía el corazón; no quería separarse de él, no estaba lista, y es que esta vez sus sueños no le advirtieron de este dolor.

Más justo cuando creyó que sería el fin de su romance con el demonio, la voz de este se dejó escuchar. . .

 *** ¡ Ven conmigo !. ***

Rukia alzó el rostro sorprendida, no tanto por la proposición, sino por lo que esta significaba.

 *** Yo. . . soy el príncipe de las tinieblas, pronto seré rey, así que tengo que volver al averno y yo. . . *** _Ichigo desvió la mirada mientras se rascaba la nuca. No era nada sencillo explicarle a su novia quien era él y de dónde venía._ *** Necesito una reina !. ***

La sonrisa en el rostro de la Kuchiki lo hizo estremecer de emoción y lo animó a continuar. . .

 *** Y quisiera que tu. . . Rukia, ¿quieres ser mi reina?. ***

 *** Si, si, si !. . . ***

La pelinegra se arrojó a los brazos de Kurosaki, llenándole de besos el rostro.

La chica ni siquiera meditó en la proposición del muchacho, y es que no había nada que pensar. Él era todo para ella y necesitaba estar con él.

Ichigo sonrió feliz. Nada lo esperaba en el infierno y lo único que lo retenía en el mundo humano era la pequeña mujercita entre sus brazos. Pero con Rukia a su lado. . .

 _ **""¡ Por fin encontré a mi reina !.""**_

Pensaba el pelinaranja, al tiempo en que recostaba a su compañera sobre la cama y se situaba nuevamente entre las piernas de su chica.

 *** Te amo !. ***

Le dijo ella, con la mirada baja y las mejillas encendidas en carmín. Sin esperar nada a cambio, ni siquiera unas palabras. . . pero las hubo. . .

 *** Y yo a ti !. ***

La Kuchiki alzó el rostro, sorprendida una vez más y con la felicidad desbordándose de su ser.

La joven no pudo más que buscar los labios del Kurosaki en un beso cargado de amor, mientras él empujaba suavemente las caderas, penetrándola una vez más.

Y balanceándose suave y delicadamente, sellaron el pacto entre ambos. . . un pacto de amor para la eternidad.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Sin terminar.**

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Cuando se me acababan las ideas para este fic, me pareció interesante el que Rukia e Ichigo fuesen al mundo de este último, el infierno.

Además me gustó más este lemon que el del capítulo anterior ^^.

De cualquier forma, esta historia está en la recta final.

 **_I LOVE ICHIRUKI_**

 **-.-**

 **Gracias por leerme. . .**

 **Kitty 1999.** Me imagino la sonrisa. Definitivamente yo tendría una similar si contase con la suerte de Rukia. Y la suerte de Rukia solo aumentó en este capítulo. Me alegra que te gustara el capítulo anterior, espero que este también haya tenido esa suerte.

 **Fel01.** Que bueno que te gustara el capítulo anterior, la verdad es que sentí que lo escribí de forma muy forzada. Este en cambio, me resultó más fácil, por ello espero que también te haya gustado.

 **Shinny26.** Como dices, los daños colaterales bien valdrían la pena con tal de estar con un hombre como Ichigo. Todo el dolor posterior podría soportarse, jeje. Acertaste con los sentimientos de Rukia, ya en este capítulo no tiene problemas en decírselo al pelinaranja. En cuanto a los sueños de Rukia, no sé si decirlo ya o esperar hasta el último capítulo, bueno, ya falta poco. Si el lemon anterior te gusto, espero que este también corriera con esa suerte. Yo te agradezco por dedicar tu tiempo a leer este fic. Gracias.

 **SaKuRiMo0n.** Bueno, pues ya hubo besos, lemon, mucho lemon... bueno, no tanto, jeje. Y ya hasta confesaron sus sentimientos, este fic va acelerado. No hubo oportunidad de que los profesores encontraran a esta pareja en pleno acto. Aunque hubiese sido interesante describir la reacción de Ichigo. ¿Mataría al profesor?, ¿lograría controlarse?. Espero que este nuevo capítulo te guste también.

 **Darlina140.** Gracias a ti por leer el capítulo. Confío en que este nuevo también te guste.

 **Priss.** Bueno, pues aquí hubo más lemon, y también algunos huecos en la historia, pero ya se viene el desenlace T_T.

 **-.-**

Este fanfiction fue escrito por **MAEDA AI.** Y es material de **Fallen Angel.**

Si llegan a encontrar una historia similar a esta (con los mismos diálogos y situaciones), o con el nombre de otro autor(a), será sin mi consentimiento y por tanto un engaño.

POR FAVOR, NO ROBEN MIS IDEAS Y/O FANFICTIONS.

 **Totalizado el 04 de Enero de 2012.**

La dama del Hentai: **Maeda Ai.**

 **-.-**

Por razones de tiempo. . .

 **NO escribo:**

Continuaciones de fanfictions.

Fanfictions a petición.

Crossovers.

— No presto mis Fanfictions. —

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**


	9. Chapter 9

**INTO THE SHADOWS.**

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Por: **Maeda Ai.**

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

 _.:: Capítulo 9 ::._

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

 **.**

El rey del infierno, Zangetsu, miraba incrédulo a su único hijo, el mismo que había ido al mundo material sin su permiso, aquel que despreciaba a todo ser que le temiese, por supuesto, los humanos encabezaban la lista. Él. . .

 *** Al lado de una humana. . . ¡ quién lo diría !. ***

El soberano de aquel lúgubre lugar, sonrió ligeramente mientras fijaba los ojos sobre la compañera de su hijo. Era linda, debía admitir, aunque. . . algo en especial intrigó al pelinegro. . . la chica no parecía temer ni al lugar, ni a los habitantes del mismo. Aquella niña ni siquiera se refugiaba en Ichigo.

No. Era el pelinaranja quien había tomado una posición por demás protectora y prevenida para que a ningún demonio se le ocurriese atacarla.

El mayor de los Kurosaki estuvo a punto de exigirle a su hijo que devolviese a esa criatura a su mundo, que madurase o que se atuviese a las consecuencias. Ichigo podría perder a esa joven y su propia vida si es que se oponía a las órdenes del rey, aun cuando este fuese su padre.

Pero algo en la joven captó la atención de Zangetsu, quien abrió desmesuradamente los ojos.

 *** Acércate, pequeña !. ***

Rukia alzó una ceja ante las palabras del que se suponía era su suegro.

Hasta ahora la Kuchiki se había limitado a observar silenciosa todo a su alrededor. Y es que ese lugar que solo existe en la imaginación de los mortales, ella ya lo había visto en sus sueños, o mejor dicho, en sus visiones.

 *** ¡ NO !. ***

Rukia salió de sus pensamientos al escuchar la voz del pelinaranja, quien se había interpuesto entre ella y el rey de ese mundo, temeroso de las intenciones de este último.

 *** Ichigo, hazte a un lado !. ***

 *** Debes estar loco, viejo. ***

 *** Obedece !. ***

 *** ¡ Ya te dije que no !. ***

La mirada de Zangetsu se tornó colérica; las discusiones con su vástago siempre tenían ese efecto. Pero ahora no tenía tiempo para pequeñeces como las "discusiones familiares".

El pelinegro se tragó su ira para tratar de tranquilizar a su hijo y poder comprobar algo.

 *** Te doy mi palabra de que no la lastimaré. ***

El menor de los demonios frunció el ceño y torció las cejas; no sabía si creerle a su padre.

La Kuchiki vio la indecisión en los ojos miel de su compañero, así que decidió por él. . .

 *** No te preocupes, Ichigo. *** _Le dijo ella, acariciando la mejilla del muchacho con su mano suave, cálida y gentil._ *** ¡ Estaré bien !. ***

Rukia le regaló la más linda sonrisa que el Kurosaki haya visto, pero no por ello se sintió más tranquilo.

Y aunque su corazón latía descontrolado ante las infinitas posibilidades de que su chica resultase herida, el joven demonio no pudo moverse, su cuerpo simplemente se quedó helado.

Insegura, la pelinegra fue donde el soberado del inframundo, aunque increíblemente no sentía miedo. Sus lindos ojos examinaron a detalle a aquel hombre, desde los largos cabellos tan negros como la noche, hasta la barba descuidada y los ojos cansados. A simple vista, él era un hombre de mediana edad común y corriente.

 _ **""Me pregunto, ¿cómo será su verdadera forma?.""**_

Pensaba la Kuchiki, recordando haber visto al pelinaranja en su forma de demonio.

Por su parte, Zangetsu solo estaba interesado en los ojos de la mujer de su hijo. No le prestaba atención a nada más en ella; y es que el hombre fue atrapado por los hermosos y expresivos ojos violetas de la chica. ¿Cuántos humanos poseían ese color de ojos?. . . un puñado, sin duda. ¿Por qué?. . . porque esos pocos son visionarios, un don que ni siquiera el más poderoso de los demonios tenía; ni siquiera el rey de las tinieblas. . . o su hijo, el príncipe.

 *** ¿Cuál es tu nombre, niña?. ***

 *** Ru-Rukia Kuchiki. ***

El rey demonio sonrió ligeramente. Ichigo no pudo haber elegir mejor reina que aquella mujer.

Con delicadeza, Zangetsu tomó la mano derecha de la joven, dedicándole una sonrisa sutil y conciliadora, pero sobre todo, tranquilizante.

 *** Ichigo, ven !. ***

El pelinaranja tardó unos instantes en recuperar la movilidad, cuando lo hizo, se apresuró donde la chica y su padre, aun nervioso de que su progenitor pudiese lastimar a su enana.

Una vez junto a ellos, el rey tomó la mano de su hijo para unirla a la de la mujer humana que todavía entrelazaba.

 *** ¡ Bienvenida al infierno, Kuchiki Rukia !. . . o mejor dicho, ¡ Kurosaki Rukia !. ***

Una sincera sonrisa cruzó el rostro de Ichigo, más que de felicidad, de agradecimiento.

El joven demonio puso toda su atención en la jovencita frente a él, desapareciendo todo a su alrededor y quedando solo ellos dos.

 *** Kurosaki Rukia. . . me gusta cómo se oye. ***

Susurró la pelinegra, embelesada con los ojos miel del hombre al que amaba. Su ángel, no !. . . ¡ su demonio !. Uno al que amaba con locura y por sobre todas las cosas, aquel que conoció, amó y se entregó a él en sueños que mostraban el futuro. Un futuro que ella ya había alcanzado. . . un futuro que le gustaba y la hacía feliz. . . ¡ muy feliz !.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Sin terminar.**

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Me pareció necesario que Rukia conociese al rey del infierno, es decir, al padre de Ichigo.

Este capítulo sirvió para explicar varias cosas, primero, para continuar la relación padre-hijo, ya que en el primer capítulo, Ichigo se va sin más del infierno. Segundo, el por qué de los sueños o visiones de Rukia. Aquí, me pareció buena idea relacionar ese poder con el color de los ojos de la Kuchiki. Y finalmente, la llegada de la pelinegra a un mundo de demonios.

El siguiente capítulo es el desenlace.

 **_I LOVE ICHIRUKI_**

 **-.-**

 **Gracias por leerme. . .**

 **Shinny26.** Gracias a ti, por leer este fic a pesar del sueño. Los capítulos del infierno se me ocurrieron cuando ya se me estaban acabando las ideas. Por cierto que por fin se supo la verdad sobre los sueños de Rukia. De hecho, el siguiente capítulo es el final. Espero te guste.

 **Kitty 1999.** Es cierto, Rukia tiene mucha suerte. Y en este capítulo también tuvo suerte, ya que Zangetsu la aceptó. Si hubiese sido una humana común y corriente, no la hubieran aceptado. Ojalá te guste este capítulo, y el que se viene, que es el final.

 **Priss.** Aquí está la continuación, espero te guste. Aunque no hubo lemon, jeje.

 **-.-**

Este fanfiction fue escrito por **MAEDA AI.** Y es material de **Fallen Angel.**

Si llegan a encontrar una historia similar a esta (con los mismos diálogos y situaciones), o con el nombre de otro autor(a), será sin mi consentimiento y por tanto un engaño.

POR FAVOR, NO ROBEN MIS IDEAS Y/O FANFICTIONS.

 **Totalizado el 04 de Enero de 2012.**

La dama del Hentai: **Maeda Ai.**

 **-.-**

Por razones de tiempo. . .

 **NO escribo:**

Continuaciones de fanfictions.

Fanfictions a petición.

Crossovers.

— No presto mis Fanfictions. —

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**


	10. Chapter 10

**INTO THE SHADOWS.**

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Por: **Maeda Ai.**

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

 _.:: Capítulo 10 ::._

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

 **.**

Rukia arqueó su lindo cuerpo ante el placer que la recorría; un intenso orgasmo la envolvió mientras su insaciable amante no paraba de penetrarla con locura.

Finalmente el pelinaranja gruñó su placer y descargó su abundante semen en la vagina de su ahora esposa, cuyo clímax se prolongó aun más con solo sentir aquel liquido caliente y vital dentro suyo.

La joven se recostó exhausta, su respiración agitada por el esfuerzo físico.

Mientras su propia respiración se normalizaba, Ichigo se acomodó con cuidado sobre los suaves pechos, cuidando de no lastimarla con los cuernos que sobresalían de su máscara.

El Kurosaki se relajó, pero lo cierto e increíble era que aun se encontraba duro y clavado en su bella amante.

Ya estaba bien entrada la madrugada y ellos no habían parado en toda la noche. Si bien Ichigo era un demonio, un ser sobrenatural, nunca había disfrutado de una mujer de forma tan desenfrenada e insaciable.

 ** _""Quizás porque no me interesaban. . . no como ella, Rukia es. . .""_**

 *** ¡ Te amo !. ***

El pelinaranja escuchó aquellas palabras, aferrándose aun más a su hermosa y frágil compañera, a quien había prometido proteger eternamente.

El joven príncipe volvió a mecer las caderas, listo para dejarse llevar por la lujuria. Pero Rukia lo detuvo. . .

 *** Espera, Ichigo. . . estoy exhausta !. ***

El Kurosaki se detuvo un instante al escucharla, pero él no tenía sosiego; la necesitaba, ¿no lo veía?. Además, esta noche estaban celebrando que aplastaron por completo a la rebelión que comenzaba a conspirar para derrocar al rey y al joven príncipe del averno.

Eliminaron por completo a los desertores, lo cual fue posible gracias a la pequeña mujercita entre los brazos del demonio. Sus visiones, su habilidad para ver aquello que otros no pueden: el futuro.

Ahora nadie en el infierno se oponía a su nueva reina, no después de la inigualable demostración de su poder, mismo que se había intensificado desde que la chica comenzara a vivir aquí en el infierno.

Pero Ichigo recordó que después de todo, para él, Rukia seguía siendo una criatura frágil y delicada, que él debía protegerla, no solo por su fragilidad o sus poderes, sino porque la pelinegra es importante para él. . .

 _ **""¡ La amo !.""**_

Pensaba. Sus ojos ambarinos derritiéndose ante los violetas de ella.

Además, con su forma completa de demonio, era comprensible que la Kuchiki se cansara más rápido, pues el Kurosaki se volvía más insaciable y apasionado que de costumbre. Y la adicción por su mujer se tornaba desquiciante, sin mencionar lo brusco, casi violento, que se volvía el acto sexual.

Era peligroso para Rukia, pero Ichigo había notado también que en la mirada femenina se reflejaba la lujuria, el deseo que la encendía y el placer que le daba. Todas esas emociones la convertían en la amante perfecta para él.

Receptiva, complaciente, pero también atrevida y sensual. Con él. . . solo con él.

El ahora rey de los demonios sonrió tras la máscara que le cubría el rostro. Rukia lo supo al ver el brillo en sus ojos.

Ichigo se posó sobre ella y le separó las piernas, dirigiendo la punta de su verga a la entrada de la vagina húmeda y caliente, para hundirse en ella con lentitud, pues su hombría tomaba otras dimensiones cuando él estaba en su forma original, como el demonio que realmente era.

Por ello, era increíble la imagen de ellos al hacer el amor; el contraste entre sus figuras resultaba extraordinario, era como ver una eterna comparación entre el bien y el mal, el ying y el yang.

La penetración fue tan firme y profunda, que la Kuchiki se arqueó llena de gozo, ignorando el inevitable dolor provocadas por las dimensiones de la herramienta sexual de su compañero.

Rukia adoraba todas las formas de Ichigo; la humana, la semi-humana y la del demonio. Así como también le encantaba complacerlo, hacer el amor con él en cada una de esas fases.

Y aunque le encantaba el sexo y la enloquecía de placer cuando el pelinaranja se mostraba como demonio, si le resultaba un poco más doloroso alojar en su pequeño y frágil cuerpo la verga de su amante. Sentía como la suavidad de su intimidad se expandía al límite para él. . .

 _ **""¡ Me vuelve loco estar dentro de ella !. . . que me abrace y me brinde su calor !.""**_

Pensaba el Kurosaki, disfrutando de la suavidad y comodidad que experimentaba al adentrase en el cálido manantial femenino.

Entre gemidos y jadeos, la pelinegra buscó la boca de su amado, aunque fueran besos fríos y estériles cuando Ichigo tomaba aquella forma, ya que la máscara cubría los varoniles labios.

Sin embargo, esto no detenía a la joven de deslizar sus labios sobre la escalofriante careta y obtener como respuesta a sus mimos, el sonido gutural tan característico que el chico profería cuando estaba en esa forma de pelea. Más ahora aquel brusco "ronroneo" se debía al gozo.

Ichigo estaba al borde de la lujuria pues el sexo de su esposa lo recibía empapado y lo rodeaba con esa calidez que tanto le gustaba.

Los músculos internos de Rukia lo estrujaban mientras sus suaves y pequeñas manos se deslizaban errantes por su espalda, yendo a su firme trasero, apresurándolo a darle todo de él.

Ichigo no se hizo rogar y empujó más y más fuerte, sintiendo como los redondos senos de la chica se aplastaban bajo su poderoso pecho. El roce entre sus pieles, sus duros pezones contra el torso blanco y duro. . .

El pelinaranja sintió como una descarga de placer se desataba en su interior. Con un rugido ensordecedor, se abandonó al éxtasis mientras su esposa parecía convulsionarse debajo de él y gemía dulcemente presa de su propio orgasmo.

Una última embestida bastó para que el demonio se rindiera totalmente al placer y vaciara su semilla en el interior de su amada.

Los gemidos de la mujer se prolongaron en un éxtasis compartido que los envolvió en placer y gozo para finalmente encerrarlos en una cálida sensación de paz.

En ese instante, la máscara, así como la blanca y dura piel del Kurosaki, comenzó a quebrarse, cayendo en el lecho; los largos cabellos naranjas se volvieron luz y cubrieron el espacio vacío en el pecho del joven. Ichigo tomó su forma humana.

Los amantes se miraron por unos instantes, diciéndose tanto sin necesidad de palabras.

 *** Me gusta ver tus ojos. . . los extraño cuando te transformas.** *****

Le confesó ella, acariciándole una de las mejillas a su esposo mientras le sonreía con ternura y amor infinitos.

El Kurosaki aun no podía explicar la imperante necesidad que de ella tenía. Una simple humana, frágil, débil. . .

 _""Pero tan bella !."_

Pensaba, aceptando que todas esas características eran las que lo hacían amarla tanto, al grado de terminar desposándola y aceptando el heredar el trono de su mundo, tomándola a ella como su reina. Y sin embargo, Ichigo bien sabía que se enamoró de Rukia. . . porque ella es humana.

Y no podía evitar preguntarse: ¿por qué ella lo dejó todo para venir con él a un lugar como este, peligroso, sombrío y aterrador, donde su vida corría peligro y muchos querían matarla o devorarla?. ¿Por qué se entregaba todas las noches a un demonio como él?. . . ¿Por qué?. . .

Como si los pensamientos del pelinaranja hubiesen sido expresados en palabras, la chica de ojos violáceos le susurró al oído. . .

 *** Ai shiteru !. ***

Ichigo sonrió. Era la sonrisa más sincera, feliz y humana que Rukia le haya visto.

El pelinaranja la besó fugazmente y luego recargó la frente sobre la de ella. Permaneciendo un rato así, haciéndose mimos.

Rukia se preguntaba cómo y cuándo darle la noticia de su futuro embarazo. . . ¿Debía decirle ahora que tuvo una visión de ella y un pequeño niño pelinaranja?. . .

 _""¿O esperar a que esa visión se haga realidad y decirle que estoy esperando un hijo suyo?. . . ¡ nuestro !.""_

Ella sonrió.

La vida podía ser tan plena y feliz. . . y desde que conoció a Ichigo, aun estando en las sombras. . . mucho más.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Totalizado.**

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Se acabó T_T.

Al comenzar esta historia las ideas saturaban mi mente; conforme fui avanzando, esas ideas se me fueron . .

Quizás debí hacer más corto este fic.

Aun así me encantó esta historia. Desde que vi a Ichigo, en su forma completa de hollow, contra Ulquiorra, me imaginé al pelinaranja sucumbiendo a sus deseos junto con la pequeña Kuchiki ^0^.

Y ahora en este fanfic están juntos, en el infierno ¬¬´. . . pero juntos.

 **_I LOVE ICHIRUKI_**

 **-.-**

 **Gracias por leerme. . .**

 **Shinny26.** Así es, los sueños de Rukia eran visiones del futuro. Digamos que Ichigo hollow la protegía porque ella le gustaba (aunque no lo aceptase, jeje). No profundice en cuanto a la familia de Rukia; estaba tan interesada en narrar el lemon, que omití esas situaciones. Muchas gracias por leer este fic hasta el final, siento la demora. Quería actualizar el sábado, pero surgieron varias cosas ^^. MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEER.

 **SaKuRiMo0n.** Rukia fue aceptada en el infierno, todo gracias a su don de ver el futuro. Ichigo hubiese matado por ella, tenía esa clara convicción de incluso enfrentarse a su padre si acaso la lastimaba. Aunque en este último capítulo hubo más lemon que peleas, jeje. Espero que el desenlace te haya gustado, la verdad es que poco a poco se me fueron las ideas. MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEER.

 **Kitty 1999.** No hubo tanto problema para que a Zangetsu le agradara Rukia. Ahora solo un poquito de pasión, lemon y el desenlace, que espero te haya gustado. Gracias por leer este fic. MUCHAS GRACIAS.

 **Diana.** Muchas gracias, espero que este último capítulo te haya gustado. MUCHAS GRACIAS.

 **Priss.** La verdad tenía un poquito de prisa para que Ichigo y Rukia estuviesen juntos, por eso Zangetsu no le puso peros a Rukia. Ojalá te guste el desenlace. MUCHAS GRACIAS.

 **-.-**

Este fanfiction fue escrito por **MAEDA AI.** Y es material de **Fallen Angel.**

Si llegan a encontrar una historia similar a esta (con los mismos diálogos y situaciones), o con el nombre de otro autor(a), será sin mi consentimiento y por tanto un engaño.

POR FAVOR, NO ROBEN MIS IDEAS Y/O FANFICTIONS.

 **Totalizado el 04 de Enero de 2012.**

La dama del Hentai: **Maeda Ai.**

 **-.-**

Por razones de tiempo. . .

 **NO escribo:**

Continuaciones de fanfictions.

Fanfictions a petición.

Crossovers.

— No presto mis Fanfictions. —

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**


End file.
